


Belong to You

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [12]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bottom!Javi, Established Relationship, Even more fun with ties, Javi just needs to relax, M/M, Teasing, This whole thing is shameless I have no excuse, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: You reached over and pulled his finished soup away, resting a hand on his arm, “C’mon,” you rub your thumb over his wrist, raising an eyebrow suggestively, “Why don’t we do something to help you relax?”~~We all know Javi is stressed and needs some loving.
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Kudos: 24
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	Belong to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



Javi shifts in his seat, shoulders rolling as he pulled at the ties binding his wrists behind his back. You took a moment to admire him, lean body stretched out before you on the couch, completely undressed. The faintest flush coloured his cheeks as you let your gaze wander over him, his throating bobbing as he swallowed. His hair was slightly rumpled already, falling across his forehead in opposition to the neat way he had started wearing it. All for you.

Yours.

Javi had very evidently been tired, but he decided to come over to your place anyways. He’d already pulled his tie loose and had his jacket slung over his arm when he walked in the door, the haggard echo of a mountain of paperwork etched across his face. The job was much more office-focussed than before, and you could see that it frustrated Javi to no end to be stuck behind a desk. Somehow, he seemed even more tired these days, although as far as you knew, things were progressing along in the standard way when it came to hunting down the white-collar Cali.

“Here,” you had said, taking his jacket from him and pulling off his tie, “Have some soup, I just made some.”

“Thanks,” he had replied, rubbing a hand across his face.

Sitting at the kitchen table with him as he ate, you finally broke the comfortable silence between you, “Want to talk about it?”

“I,” Javi tapped his spoon against the bowl, “I can’t really. It’s just, you know, office politics and all that.”

“Well,” you said, shrugging, “I do know, actually. But I get it, I’m just an office grunt who can’t know about the classified stuff.”

Javi frowned, “You’re more than just an office grunt.”

With a sigh, you lean forward, resting your chin on your hand, “I know. It’s called a joke, Javi.”

He blinked and then a small smile bloomed across his face. The kind of bashful smile that you didn’t get to see very often, but when you did it made your heart soar. You reached over and pulled his finished soup away, resting a hand on his arm, “C’mon,” you rub your thumb over his wrist, raising an eyebrow suggestively, “Why don’t we do something to help you relax?”

And here you were. You step forward until you’re between his knees, your bare legs brushing against his inner thighs. He spreads them just the slightest, tipping his head to look up at you.

“Well?” Javi asks, raising an eyebrow, “What are you waiting for?”

You lean over, pressing your palm to his collarbone and slowly dragging it down across his chest and then his stomach. Javi’s nostrils flare at the silent breath he sucks in and you smirk at the interested twitch his cock gives, half-hard.

“I’m waiting until you’re ready,” you say lightly, transferring your touch to you own stomach, tracing your fingers up and down idly.

Javi frowns, hips sliding against the couch, “I am ready.”

You hand drifts down lazily to grip the base of your cock and you smile even as your mouth drops open at the touch, “Not yet.” Shivering, you stroke yourself, intentionally slow up to the head and back down the base. Javi’s eyes are on your hand and he licks his lips when your other hand slides down to cup your balls.

Letting out a soft sigh, you rock gently into your grip. You love the way Javi is watching you, shifting ever so slightly to indicate his desire to reach out and touch you. And while the idea is still tempting, you’re not going to let him have that. Not this time. Instead, you speed up your pace, tightening your grip and letting out a self-indulgent groan.

Javi is completely hard now and his chest rises and falls rapidly with his quickened breathing. His legs squeeze around yours and you insistently spread them again.

“Like what you see?” you breathe out, heat crawling up your spine.

“I thought this was supposed to be relaxing,” Javi says, lifting his hips, although his eyes still never leave the movements of your hands.

His impatience makes you chuckle, although it’s cut off by a moan when you add in a twist of your wrist, “I’m finding this- _ah_ \- very relaxing.”

Javi opens his mouth, but never gets the chance to say whatever was on his mind when you suddenly pull your hands away and drop to your knees. In an instant, his mouth snaps shut, and you press a kiss to his inner thigh. The skin there is incredibly warm, and you let your lips drift up, unhurried and paced. Javi heaves out a breathe and out of the corner of your eye you can see the muscles in his upper arms flexing.

When you finally reach the crook of his thigh, Javi lets out a low whine. “C’mon, _chico_ ,” he grits out, “Get on with it.”

“With what?” you ask lightly, tracing circles along his opposite leg and peering up at him, “Was there something you wanted me to do?”

You had to resist the grin at the look on Javi’s face, a mixture of frustration and desire. It worsens when you lift a single finger and drag it up and down the underside of his cock and he drops his head to the side, hips jerking up into the touch.

Letting you mouth move closer, your finger trails down around his balls and you give them a gentle squeeze. You let your breath wash over Javi’s cock, still waiting. His eyes are blown wide, lips parted with each haggard exhale and writhing under your chaste touches.

Still cupping his balls, you straighten up a bit and rest your elbow on his thigh, leaning your cheek against your palm with an expectant expression, “Ask nicely, love.”

Javi swallows hard, licking his lips and struggling with the words, “Please, I w-want your mouth on me, _please_.”

Without a moments hesitation, you move forward and press a wet kiss to the base of his cock. The moan that rumbles out of him is warm and lovely and sends a tingle up the back of your neck.

“Well, since you asked.” And then you’re pushing out the flat of your tongue and licking up until the tip is sliding across the slit, making Javi shudder. The taste is strong and musky, flooding your mouth as you take the head of his cock between your lips and suck. Javi arches his back and you have to hold down his hips to keep from thrusting up, chuckling as you pop off and begin stroking him.

“M-more, come on,” Javi gasps in a strained voice. He’s a vision like this, just the slightest hints of sweat shining on his chest, muscles flexing desperately and eyes squeezed shut. A part of you wants to keep Javi like this, but your desire for more too wins out and you dip your mouth down, taking Javi’s cock down to your fist. It’s heavy on your tongue and you moan at the feeling, pulling almost all the way off and sinking down again until he’s nearly hitting the back of your throat. Javi lets out a choked noise, his hips jerking up in shallow movements in time with the bobbing of your head.

You’re so tempted to let him come like this. You know he’s close, can taste the precum and hear the growing desperation in the sounds he makes. But the curl in your gut reminds you that you’re not finished yet and instead you pull off, continuing the languid pump of your fist as you reach over for the bottle of lube you had placed on the floor.

Javi is panting like he’d been running, turning his gaze down again to watch as you coat your fingers and urge one of his legs over your shoulder. His entrance clenches when you expose it, and you coax at it, rubbing in small circles, “Relax, _mi querido_. Open up for me.”

As you push your finger in, you lean forward and capture the tip of his cock in your mouth again, sucking down about halfway. He twitches beneath you, making little noises in the back of his throat when you begin alternating between pumping and curling your finger.

“Oh, _f-fuck_ ,” he groans when you add a second finger, faster than the first. Your free hand runs soothing up and down the thigh over your shoulder as you work your fingers inside him and your mouth on his cock. When you add the third finger, you press your face forward until your nose is buried in the curly dark hair at the base and swallow around him. His moaning pitches and his hips jerk up, nearly making you gag. You pull off, his wet cock slapping against his stomach as it falls from your lips.

Words tumble out of Javi’s mouth in a gasping mess, “Please, _chico_ , please, oh fuck, I don’t know h-how much longer I can l-last.”

Pulling your fingers out, you straighten up on your knees, slinging Javi’s other leg over your shoulder and tugging his hips forward. As you slick up your cock, Javi watches you with glassy eyes and an open mouth. This was how you wanted him; willing and open, with no veneer of authority.

Unable to hold back any longer, you press in, groaning at the tight heat around your cock. It’s unbearable and wonderful, and Javi shivers as you push forward.

“Fuck,” you growl, digging your nails into his thighs, “Fuck, that’s good, you’re so good Javi.”

Fully seating yourself, you hold there, breathing hard and watching as Javi squirms. And then you pull out and slam back in, driving out a loud moan from Javi. That kickstarts you into gear, fucking Javi with an unrelenting pace that has him bucking his hips and gasping out an unintelligible mix of English and Spanish. Javi looks absolutely wrecked like this and you grind your hips forward, hitting that deep spot again and again and making Javi throw his head back.

“You gonna,” you gasp, “You gonna come like this for me Javi?”

“I- I- _ah_ ,” is all Javi manages to get out before his back is lifting off the couch and he’s groaning loudly as he comes all over himself. It spurts out across his stomach and even shoots up high enough to cover the lower part of his chest, dripping down over his ribcage. Every breath is heaved out with effort and Javi shivers as you continue to fuck him until you’re moaning and jerking forward with your own orgasm.

Coming down from it, you turn your head to press your lips to the inside of Javi’s knee as you pull out. His skin is hot against your mouth and you tip your forehead to it as you angle to look down at him. A true, debauched mess, Javi looks as if he’s falling asleep, eyes slipping closed and head tilted to one side. Slipping your clean hand out from under his leg, you reach forward and cup his face, stroking your thumb along his jaw.

“How are you feeling, love?”

Javi’s eyes drift open and he gives a small smile, “Relaxed.” His voice is low and cracks just a bit and you pat the underside of his thigh before lowering it.

“Good.”

Javi still lies practically half-asleep as you clean him off, struggling to sit him up so you can removes the ties around his wrists. You pull them forward, kissing the inside of each one and peering at him through his fingers. He’s a bit more awake now, a sort of contentedness lining his face.

“I love you,” he says quietly, pushing himself upright. You close your eyes when he kisses you, cradling his hands against your chest. It’s not very long, but it leaves you warm when he pulls away, blinking away sleepiness.

You stand, pulling him up with you, “I love you too. I also think it’s time for bed.”

Arms wrap around you and Javi nuzzles into the crook of your neck. “Bed sounds good,” he breathes and you slip your arms around his waist, holding him close.

Yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, no story to show this time, just smut galore. I truly have no shame at this point >:3 Also I do have more story-centric content in the works, so if you're hanging around for that I promise it's coming. If not, well. Hope you enjoyed ;)
> 
> find me on tumblr at [mxartbotboy](https://mxartbotboy.tumblr.com)


End file.
